Terra
by Teen-Titans-Raven
Summary: Terra's back and this time she is truly ready to be a titan. But will the others be able to work past the difference's and problems generated. Pairing: Rob x Star Terra x BB Cy x Jynx PLEASE REVIEW! I can't know what you want more of if you don't.
1. I

Pairing:

RobxStar

TerraxBB

CyxJynx

AqualadxBee

NOTE!!! I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE MENTIONED BELOW!! THESE CHARACTERS MIGHT CHANGE ACCORDING TO WHO IS IN THE CHAPTER!!

Terra's POV

I walked slowly up the hill towards Titan's tower. Hating myself for lying to Beast Boy but Slade had made me. My power had over time released me from the stone prison and I had been very careful not to allow Beast Boy or any of the others to see me. But I had gotten careless; Beast Boy had seen and recognized me. He had tried to force me to use my powers and I almost had. After what I had done, I had sworn never to use them again. But I broke my promise.

Regular POV

She had used her powers to release pent up fury. It was her fault that she had joined Slade. She had not told Beast Boy when she had the chance. Slade had told him for her and that made him mad at her, she should have resisted and if that failed told him while she had the chance. Terra felt a small finger digging through the back of her mind. Then she heard a voice speaking in front of her.

"He never hated you, he was confused."

Another voice added, "Terra… I know what you did, but I forgive you."

Terra looked up and saw the Teen Titans there in front of her. Raven was holding her there with her black energy and Beast Boy had turned into a cat. Terra's anger at her-self melted away and bending down she picked Beast Boy up.

"You guys? I'm sorry; I'm ready to make amends."


	2. Memories

"Do you really think that they will welcome you back with open arms Terra? Last time they saw you, you were trying to kill them."

Terra whirled around and saw Slade moving towards her. Reaching out he touched her forehead. Instantly Terra was bombarded with memories.

_Terra yelling at Beast Boy because she thought that he had betrayed her secret, Terra turned and ran but the memory stayed behind. _

_Robin turned to Beast Boy and spoke: "I just figured it out. I didn't know it was a secret."_

_Terra throwing the volleyball up to the Titans after Raven let it go off the edge of Titans Tower. The look on the Titan's faces had been priceless._

_Terra sending the message to Slade to let him know that she had deactivated the alarm systems. The door buzzed and she quickly put down the lid of her laptop. Opening the door she found Beast Boy waiting. Beast Boy asked her out the next day and her abrupt answer. Then her memory followed Beast Boy up to his room. Beast Boy started ranting on himself about how stupid he had been thinking that her rejecting had been his fault._

_Terra at the restaurant with Beast Boy. Seeing Slade there._

_The two of them at the Amusement Park. Riding the Rollercoaster, riding on the Ferris Wheel, preparing to tell Beast Boy what she had done, Slade's arrival, Beast Boy's betrayal was particularly hard on her._

_Destroying the city, attempting to kill the titans, the look on Beast Boy's face when she opened the ground underneath him. Suddenly she was back at the tower, she was in the living room, Beast Boy was talking: _

"_We have to give her a second chance!" _

_an invisible tear ran down Terra's cheek, _

"_She is working for Slade Beast Boy, she is his apprentice." Robin had spoken but Beast Boy was not going to leave it at that, _

"_You were Slade's apprentice too. But did we give up on you?" _

"_She gets one more chance."_

_Terra, using up that one chance while fighting Robin, she had blown it, and it was all her fault._

The memories faded as Terra's knees gave way. Sobbing she looked up at her tormentor… but Slade was gone. In his place was Beast Boy, he looked at her with those same eyes as after Slade had told him her crimes…

"Slade's right," he said flatly, "You don't have any friends."

Terra cried as Beast Boy turned away and rejoined her friends. Then she was terribly alone, all alone, until Slade appeared again.

"Do you really thing that they will welcome you with open arms? Terra, you're their enemy."

Terra screamed as she jolted awake.


	3. Terra?

With Terra:

Terra jerked into a sitting position. She glanced towards the door through which Slade slept. She knew better than to try to leave. She had already tried twice and each time he had somehow found her. Suddenly realization dawned on her and she reached over for her Titan's communicator. Taking a small screw driver, Terra opened the back of her communicator. Swearing softly she noticed a small tracking and listening device on the inside of her communicator. Removing it carefully, she squashed it under her foot and then replaced the back of her communicator. Taking a deep breath she opened the communicator.

"Terra calling Titan's Tower."

At Titan's Tower: Robin's POV

I glanced up as Cyborg began talking to the TV.

"Come on, come on, NO!!"

Beast Boy started to jump up and down. "_I_ beat you! I _beat_ you! I beat _you_!!!"

Suddenly the TV beeped. The game ended and a communication went through. I sat up straighter because I didn't expect a Titan to be calling. We had destroyed the Brotherhood of Evil months ago. A voice I had never expected to hear again spoke…

"Titans, I need your help." Terra whispered.

Beast Boy jumped forward. "Terra!" he shouted.

With Terra: Regular POV

Slade looked up from where he was working on his next heist. He had heard what sounded like Beast Boy from Terra's room. Now he heard Terra making shushing noises from the other room. Quickly Slade pushed back his chair and went into Terra's room. Terra appeared to be sleeping so he murmured,

"Terra, are you awake my child?" Terra ignored her father's question and kept the communicator slightly open so as to allow the Titans the opportunity to hear what transpired and use her communicator to locate her.

"TERRA!" Slade said louder, "I know you're awake."

Dropping the pretence, Terra sat up slightly. "I am awake _now_… I _was_ asleep." Shaking his head Slade returned to his own room.

Terra's POV

Opening the communicator I gratefully looked at my only friends. I quickly whispered to them,

"You guys have to be quiet. Slade is just in the…" I stopped upon seeing my friend's faces.

"Slade is your FATHER?!?" The other Titans quickly shushed the offending Titan, (Beast Boy of course) and Robin just stared at me.

"That is how he made me his apprentice."

Robin nodded towards me and spoke. "I understand." He said. I smiled sadly.

"Do you have a fix on my location?" I asked.

"Yes."

"well then…" I stated, "Titans. Go."

On the way to Slade's Hideout Regular POV:

Robin glanced down at the tracking device that Cyborg had installed into his R-cycle. They were getting close. Above him, Raven and Starfire flew side by side. A little ways ahead of them a green owl flew silently but quickly towards the battlefield. Cyborg nodded towards a large warehouse,

"The signal is coming from in there." He said.


	4. Heading For Battle

Sorry the last one was so short. I will try to write longer chapters.

My characters:

Aryana

Knight Terror

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In Slade's Base, Regular POV

Slade glanced with disinterest at the computer console next to him. It showed a picture of the Teen Titans. RIGHT OUT SIDE! Slade jumped up and ran into Terra's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Terra, follow me," He said. "I want to show you something."

Terra got up and followed her father through the Warehouse. Slade opened a door and motioned Terra through it. When she had entered, Slade leapt at her and grabbing her, injected a liquid into her arm. Terra instantly went limp. Slade picked her up and walking forward opened another door.

Outside of Slade's Base, Beast Boy's POV

I glanced up and saw a shadow move.

"Robin!" I cried, Robin turned around and saw the person standing there.

"Slade." Robin said.

"Robin. I presume you are here for Terra? Well I will never give her up without another prize." As he spoke he looked directly at Raven.

I was instantly on guard. "What 'prize' do you require to give up Terra?" I asked angrily,

"Because it doesn't matter, we are getting Terra, and we are giving nothing back save a couple of Boo-yahs, and some butt kickin' fun for us." Robin said confidently.

"Yes Robin, but I have a new apprentice; you might want to meet her: Knight Terror, Your Test is prepared."

Another shadow turned into a young girl, dressed completely in black, Knight Terror looked a lot like Robin. I glanced at Robin wondering why he had not said his trade mark, but Robin was staring at Knight Terror with a look of horror on his face.

Robin's POV

_NO! _I screamed silently to myself.

"Aryana, why?" I asked aloud. "Why not Little Brother? There is after all, a black sheep in every family."

I snarled, "Titans," I called, "GO!! But leave Knight Terror to me."

I leapt at Knight Terror as the other Titans went for Slade. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and lunged for Slade. He instantly knocked Beast Boy backwards forcing him to change back into his normal form.

"ROBOTS" Slade yelled above the din "ATTACK"

Instantly 100 robots appeared circling the Teen Titans.

Around the other side of the Ware House. Regular POV

"Aryana, why? Why did you not tell me you were coming?"

Robin and Knight Terror were talking as the watched the battle from the back of the Warehouse Roof.

"I" Aryana began but stopped short," "Help your friends, go now."

Robin obeyed, though he was confused. _Goodbye, Brother._ Aryana thought as she watched Robin leave.

"A Traitor? How… interesting."

Aryana started to turn around but could only turn half way before Slade grabbed her and injected the liquid into her veins too. As he carried her through his compound he saw Terra was still asleep. He continued past her and placed Aryana in a Level 4 Containment Field. Glancing at her, he noticed that the mask was starting to slip slightly. With a grin on satisfaction, Slade turned and left, ready to join the battle outside.

In Slade's Warehouse

Terra woke up slowly. _Snap._ She thought angrily. After staying with him for so long, she should have realized that this would happen. Terra got up. Or at least tried to, she could only get up half way before her head started hearting, really bad. Terra fell down again and contented herself with looking around at her surroundings. She was in a holding cell.

At the Battle:

Slade looked around and noticed that Beast Boy was once again unconscious. Grinning, he motioned to three of his robots. They picked up Beast Boy and started into the compound.


	5. Finding Terra

Slade entered the corridor and looked with disinterest at the huddled shivering girl. She looked up and her eyes glowed yellow. He shook his head and she shuddered.

"Terra. Don't try that again."

Terra shuddered again and looked away. Slade continued down the corridor. Behind him three robots entered carrying the unconscious Beast Boy between them. Terra looked up and screamed when she saw them.

"BEAST BOY!"

The door clanged loudly as Terra threw herself against it. Slade stopped short. Grinning evilly, he turned around. Her face was captivating. A mixture of horror, pain, disbelief and hope, all rolled together was present in her eyes. Slade sighed. He motioned to the cell across from Terra and continued down the corridor. The robots threw Beast Boy into the indicated cell, then turned and left. In the cell Beast Boy sat up with a groan.

"Uhh… did you get the license plate of the truck that hit us?" He asked the empty air, "It was _definitely_ going over the speed limit."

"Beast Boy!" Terra whispered, "Be QUIET!!"

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of Terra's voice. Before he could react, footsteps were heard coming up the corridor.

"Quick!" Terra murmured, "Pretend to be unconscious! Slade is coming!"

Beast Boy instantly complied closing his eyes and lying back down. Slade walked back towards Terra and Beast Boy. He looked at Beast Boy's prone figure and scoffed before walking on.

Outside – Raven's POV

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

I yelled concentrating on the robot in front of me. Raising my hands, I pushed them forward. Two trees answered my magic. Lifting out of the ground, the trees flew forward knocking the robots to the ground. Grinning with pleasure, I repeated the maneuver and looked around. I instantly knew something was wrong. Quickly I flew over to where Robin was fighting three of the robots at the same time. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and melted the robots. The effects were instantaneous. I started to fall and Robin caught me.

"You know the problem with you doing that." He said.

"Thanks for the concern, but it is directed towards the wrong person. Beast Boy is missing."

In the dungeon Regular POV

Aryana struggled against the containment field that surrounded her. Just a few feet away, though a sound proof wall and door separated them, Terra and Beast Boy sat in their own little cells talking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you people who have reviewed. I wish to single out a few and answer your questions/comments.

Broken Sword of the Morning:

Next few chapters will be short I think, but will explain a lot. Thanks for the Review.

ssjEasterBunny: I read Angel Tears and was amazed that our plans were so similar. I hope that the next few chapters are slower reads. This is my first Fan Fiction.


	6. How Terra Survived

Thanks of the Reviews!!!

I hope this chapter is longer than the others; this one will most likely answer most of your questions up till now.

I only own Teen Titans in my little Fantasy World. A.K.A. Neverland.

P.S. I am working on another story called Forever Marked. That one will be rated T because of Language and mature content. Forever Marked will be very dark and is in a way based off of the Music Video on YouTube by Thealchemistsdaughter, called Damaged. The URL is: WITH THE SHOW!!!

**For You.**

Beast Boy looked a Terra from his cell,

"So…" he asked slowly not wanting to anger her. "Why are you back with Slade? We would have taken you back in. That is why we are here."

Terra started to cry.

"it's a long story Beast Boy."

"Please, call me BB, just like you used to."

That was too much for Terra. She broke down and outright cried.

"I'm sorry Terra, you don't have to call me BB!"

Beast Boy cried seeing her distress. Terra spoke through her tears.

"I am not crying because I am sad BB, I'm crying because I'm," Her voice faltered, "I'm so happy!"

Beast Boy nodded, "Will you tell me? We have plenty of time… Slade usually like to

preheat the oven before cooking us for information."

Terra's POV

_Flashback_

_He was coming today; He said he was coming today. Wait, how do I know what he said?_ I heard the sound of footsteps entering the cave. I knew those steps. _He is coming… Beast Boy. My Beast Boy._

"Terra? I.. I know you can't hear me."

_I can Beast Boy!! I can!_

"I know you can't see me."

_Your looking greener that usually. Is everything alright?_

"I just wanted to say that… that I forgive you."

I saw Beast Boy come over.

"I also wanted to say that I… I love you. I wish I had told you…"

_You just did._

"But…" Beast Boy made a choking noise.

_Let it out Beast Boy!_ I yelled, _Let it all you_.

As if he had heard me, Beast Boy flung himself upon me and began to cry. Suddenly everything changed. I saw the Titans walking over after sacrificing my life to save them. I saw the roses he had placed at the foot of my statue, I felt Robin touch my stone cold arm and felt it become warm. I was glad that I was getting my powers back. I felt the hot tears coursing down my back. I felt his arms around me. I felt his love for me, I knew every problem he had been forced to bear through since I had left. Beast Boy backed away and wiped a tear from his eye. His face was red and tear stained. Robin suddenly appeared behind Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," He said, "Slade is attacking the Power Supply. We need your help."

Beast Boy nodded and turned towards me.

"For You."

**Breaking Free**

Beast Boy ran forward and placed the rose he had brought with him into my hand. Turning he changed into a cheetah and ran off towards the battle. The rose had obviously been picked recently. A fine layer of dew covered the perfect blossom. The blossom was six different colors. Red, Blue, Green, Purple, White, but all were dominated by Yellow. As it lay there, in my hand, drops of dew seeming to represent a new day, fell along my stone hand. Suddenly, some of the dew looked yellow. I felt it touch my power, and it coursed through me in response. I attacked my prison… I was breaking free. Tears started coursing down my cheeks, my tears. Hair started getting into my eyes, my hair. There was a loud crack. My prison was gone. I fell forward and landed on my knees. I slowly got up. I was alive. I spoke but my mouth made no noise. I walked over to a small pool of water in the cave and drank. I tried again. This time it worked.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

**Battle**

I walked out and raised a couple of rocks. I jumped onto one and flew straight up. I saw the Titans returning from their battle with Slade. I went to meet them but stopped. Beast Boy looked injured. I couldn't face them. Beast Boy had been the only one who had believed in me. Even after I had lost faith in myself. Instead I turned towards where Slade was limping off. Getting in front of him, I jumped to the ground.

"You hurt Beast Boy!" I shouted.

My anger was getting the better of me,

"You are MINE!"

With that, I lunged for him. I started fighting but soon realized I was too weak to go for very long. I started making mistakes. Stupid ones. Slade was laughing. He didn't seem to be surprised that I was alive.

"Tired Terra?" He taunted. "No wonder Beast Boy abandoned you."

Suddenly he lunged forward. Injecting a serum into my arm, I began to collapse into his arms.

_End Flashback_

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Slade's compound. I was in his control. I… I stole for him. I never wanted to but… I had no choice. It killed me to lie to you when you found me at school but… Slade made me. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy nodded.

"I understand. And I meant everything I said that day. I forgive you and, I love you."

Terra smiled and the door flew inward. Robin stepped forward.

"Nice to see you again. Good work Cyborg, we seem to be in the right place."

Raven broke the bars of the door and Beast Boy bounded out. Terra however, shrank back. Robin looked at her and asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Beast Boy supplied the answer.

"She is still scared. She still thinks we are going to destroy her at any moment."

Robin nodded.

"I have felt that occasionally."

He walked over and bent down. Terra instantly threw a rock at him. Robin was knocked backwards and Beast Boy leapt forward.

"No!! She is _terrified_ of you all!!"

Terra clung to Beast Boy and cried.

_I blew it. They will never accept me now._

Robin stood up. Then had an idea, he turned to Terra and spoke.

"Terra, thank you. I forgive you."

He cautiously walked forward and picked Terra up. Realizing what Robin had done, the rest of the Titans also said thank you and forgave her. Terra was crying when Raven made her apology.

"I thought you didn't like me… I thought you hated me."

Raven smiled.

"I am empathic. I had a feeling something was not right about you. That came out as hatred. Yes, for a while, I did hate you."

Terra slowly got her feet on the floor. Robin spoke.

"Terra, do you know where Night Terror is?"

Terra nodded and led the way further back into the corridor. She opened a door and entered a dark room. In the middle of it, Knight Terror was stuck in a Level 5 containment field. (She had escaped from the Level 4 so Slade had bumped it up a notch) Her mask was almost completely off. However she was facing away from them so it did not look like that was so.


End file.
